


You’ll Never Kill His Pride

by edddeployed



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Glaz, bottom Kapkan, glaz puts up with it, google translate russian, kap is a bratty bottom, no beta we die like men, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edddeployed/pseuds/edddeployed
Summary: “Y’know,” Timur says. “You talk big for someone with fingers up their ass.”
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	You’ll Never Kill His Pride

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and bad but at least im writing again?  
> title is from poor george by james supercave
> 
> find me on tumblr as @edddeployed !!

“Y’know,” Timur says. “You talk big for someone with fingers up their ass.”

As if to make a point, Timur wiggled his digits. Maxim hissed, the muscles in his stomach rippling and his hands fisting in the sheets. It was unfair, how talented Timur was with his hands.

Timur pressed knowingly into his prostate, eliciting a moan from Maxim. “Yes, right there, harder,”

“You’re not in a position to be making demands like that,” Timur hummed, making a ‘come-hither’ motion with his middle and ring fingers. Maxim’s legs snapped together, trembling, incoherent sentences falling from his mouth.

“Legs down,” He growled, pushing down Maxim’s right knee.

“Oh, oh,” Maxim leg’s shook, toes curling as Timur thrust his fingers shallowly.

“You’re so pretty like this,” A soft smirk pulled at Timur’s thin lips. 

“I’m not pretty,” Maxim spat, back arching, pride taking a hit. His knuckles were white in Timur’s choice of black sheets. “I— ah,” Timur’s lone hand had wandered from Maxim’s hips to the tip of his dick, thumb making small circles right under the head.

“Да, пожалуйста, еще, блять,” Maxim dissolved into their native tongue.

“Gonna cum just like this for me? Gonna cum on my fingers?” Timur began to jack him off, fingers at a steady yet punishing pace.

“Keep talking,” Maxim gasped, hands flying to Timur’s short hair, pulling him up. 

Timur decided to hone in on Maxim’s very poorly hidden praise kink. “You’re such a good boy, taking my fingers. You like that? Хороший мальчик.”

Maxim swore he passed out for a few seconds, the white hot rush of pleasure too much. Cum splattered all over his belly and chest. Timur withdrew his fingers and pulled Maxim close, uncaring of his sticky chest.

They laid there, Maxim’s hand sliding down Timur’s hip, dancing around his hard-on. Timur’s breathing picked up against Maxim’s neck. His pace was quick.

Cum dribbled down over his hand in record time, Timur biting the junction between his shoulder and neck.

Stubble scraped against his sensitive skin. “I fucking love you,” Timur grunted.

“Love you too,” Maxim panted.

**Author's Note:**

> come get yall shitty google translate russian  
> “Да, пожалуйста, еще, блять,”  
> “Yes, please, more, holy fuck,”
> 
> “Хороший мальчик.”  
> “Good boy.”
> 
> find me on tumblr as edddeployed!!


End file.
